fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Organizers Collaborative
Also know as Organizers' Collaborative Background * http://organizerscollaborative.org/ * 14 Beacon St. Suite 707 - Boston, MA 02108 felicia@oc-tech.org email - 617.720.6190 voice - 617.848.9513 mobile Insights OC Community, (from December 1, 2006) Some of you are probalby aware that I have recently joined Organizers' Collaborative as its new executive director. I have been a long-time fan and supporter of the organization. It is doing important work to ensure that technology is used to support and sustain social change. My background is linked to the community technology movement where I have played roles an advocate, leader, and educator. Through this work, I have seen how important it is that all in our society have access to the skills and knowledge necessary to remain enagaged in civic life as it migrates to online and digital environments. Individuals like yourselves are important in making this happen for citizens, community organizations, and public institutions. Transitions in leadership can be both exciting and scary. As founder and chief visionary of Organizers' Collaborative, Rich Cowan has created a vibrant and meaningful set of activities -- Grassroots Use of Technology Conference, Organizers' Database, Organizational Divide Intiitative. More importantly his work has created connections to you and others who believe that technology can be used for great good. I want to assure you hat I intend to continue on in this spirit. I look forward to doing this with you and others who see this as important work. The OC board of directors is also committed and view all of OC projects as important strategies in our mission to ensure that technology remain open and accessible to all. i am also profoundly happy that Rich Cowan will continuue to be engaged in the organization. He will be putting his energy and ideas into ODB as he works to create a more robust support and service environment for current and future ODB users. It is my hope that his focussed attention on ODB will energize those in the open source community to develop and improve ODB in the spirit of all open source projects. As for our other key programs, we will be announcing plans for a new round of trainings in our Organizational Divide Initiative for the late wintter / early spring and our 2007 Grassroots Use of Technology conference will soon be kicking into planning mode. Our hope is to secure dates sometime in the late summer. If you are interested in knowing more about these program or want to assist us with any of our work to use technology to sustain and support social change, please don't hesistate to contact me. As the saying goes "my door is always open." I also encourage you to become engaged in the OC community by volunteering your time, sharing your expertise or contributing financially to our work. A good place to start would be to sign up for an account at our website - http://organizerscollaborative.org/user/register and keep abreast of happenings in the social change tech world via our RSS feed - http://organizerscollaborative.org/blog/feed. I find it an honor to serve you and others in the OC community. I am excited about the work ahead of us and look forward to meeting more of you. Please don't hesistate to let me know how the organization can better meet your needs. In solidarity, Felicia Sullivan category:organizations category:technology